A 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a mobile communication standardization organization has developed a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system standard for development of a next generation mobile communication standard. Also, to satisfy an International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-Advanced requirement proposed by International Telecommunication Union (ITU)-R Recommendations, the LTE-Advanced system standard in which an LTE standard is expanded is in development.
The LTE standard may support a maximum wireless bandwidth for a mobile communication up to 20 MHz, and may employ a carrier aggregation technology in order to support a maximum bandwidth of 100 MHz. The bandwidth of 100 MHz may be divided into component carriers (CCs) each having a maximum magnitude of 20 MHz. A base station and a terminal may perform a communication by simultaneously employing a plurality of carriers.